


written in these walls

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sex in the dark room wooo, story of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where the boys are the only kids in their advanced photography class so they put on an art show like in the Story Of My Life video and Harry and Louis accidentally-on-purpose get themselves locked in the dark room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	written in these walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benferris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benferris/gifts).



> Day 4 of my tumblr ficlet challenge, which happened to be the same day that the SOML video was initially released! It was Ali that asked for the Larry, I was more than happy to comply. Title is taken from Story Of My Life (obviously).

They’ve been working toward this show all year, the big display of all their course work strung up for the school to see. Usually it’s just held in the art block, photos lining the corridors which rotate on a yearly basis. But as the five of them are the only students in the class, they’ve planned something far more elaborate. Down the road from their school is this disused warehouse that was originally a water tank or something, and basically it’s the perfect space. The main floor area is round and its three stories high, set up almost like stalls in a theater around a stage. Every afternoon they’ve been coming down to hang a few more strings of photos, stretching down around them like a circus tent of memories, and they’re pretty damn proud of how it looks.

The show is now only three days away, and it’ll be the first time anyone aside from them and their teacher, Mr Winston, has seen it. Safe to say they’re a little nervous. There’s only a few more strings left to hang, so the boys are staying at school for the afternoon, finishing up the developing. It’s really kind of peaceful, them all hanging out together but being focused on what they’re doing, repetitive actions over and over again as they bring their work together, serious in a way that’s very rare for them. They’ve all got their own roles to play, working like the well-oiled machine that they are.

They’ve been at it for almost three hours before Niall announces that he will literally die if he does not eat soon and drags Liam with him on a quest for food. Zayn wanders out after them and sits on the steps outside, soaking up the last of the sun as it sets and wraps himself up in a conversation with Perrie on the phone. The man’s freaking whipped but it’s so damn sweet that the boys don’t have the heart to rib him for it. Well, much anyway. 

Louis senses an opportunity.

“Hey Hazza, I think we left a stack of photos in the dark room. I think you should come check with me.”

Harry’s confused face will never stop being adorable. “I thought we got them all last week? It’s just these we’ve left to do.”

The glint in Louis’ eye is mischievous as he tugs on Harry’s wrist. “Check anyway?”

Harry doesn’t take long to catch on.

He pulls Harry out of the classroom and down the hall to where the darkroom sits tucked away. He fumbles with the handle as Harry wraps around him from behind, hands resting on his hips and fingers sneaking up under the cotton of his shirt. Louis groans and slaps his hands away, finally beating the stupid lock and shoving the heavy door open. As soon as they’re inside, Harry picks Louis up and props him up on the low shelf on the back wall, sending something they really don’t care about crashing to the ground. It’s pitch black as the deadbolt clicks shut behind them.

The intended threat in Harry’s “Did you get us locked in here on purpose, Tomlinson?” gets lost due to the way it’s mumbled into the soft skin below Louis’ ear, lips tripping down his throat as Louis tips his head back and rocks his hips up.

“Maybe” he replies coyly, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and crossing his ankles behind him, drawing him in closer.

By the time the rest of the boys come looking for them, dinner is well and truly destroyed, along with the state of Harry’s hair and Louis lips.

Liam’s exasperated “I can’t take you two bloody anywhere!” makes it even more worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/65987714849/day-4-of-my-november-ficlet-challenge-is-a):


End file.
